La nieve se enamora
by Crimson Kirkland
Summary: en un receso de la junta que llevan, arthur se acerca alfred y lo invita a comer pero la rechaza pero ivan se acerca a el para hablar usuk (estados unidos x inglaterra) y rusia x inglaterra
1. Chapter 1

**Título: la nieve se enamora **

**Aclaraciones del capítulo: américa no mostrando sus verdaderos sentimientos y le llega un rival**

**Pareja:** -. Alfred x Arthur (UsUk) (estados unidos x Inglaterra) y Iván x Arthur (Rusia x Inglaterra)

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia: nada**

**Era un día común donde todos los países tenían una reunión importante, pero nunca avanzaban, ahora se encontraban en su pequeño receso. Inglaterra traía una canasta y se trata de acercar a estados unidos**

"**américa"- le agarra de la manga**

"**¿Qué sucede Inglaterra?"-le mira**

"**¿te gustaría comer contigo?"- en sus mejillas tenía un lindo color rojo**

"**no"- dijo frio**

"**¿Por qué?"-miro al americano, pero sus ojos se veían vidriosos**

"**porque… tu cocinas mal, no me quiero enfermar además voy a comer con Japón… además de darle una respuesta sobre un proyecto"-le medio sonríe y se empieza a retirar**

**Inglaterra estaba triste, salió y vio una mesa y sillas con flores encima**

"**creo que no debí traer esto"-saco los scones que cocino**

"**no se ven tan mal hoy"-dice una voz algo tenebrosa pero con toque tierno**

"**Rusia"-se levanta**

"**hola, por primera vez no se ve mala tu comida"-se sienta**

"**ese lugar esta apartado"-dice enojado**

"**¿Para quién?"-le da una sonrisa**

"**para… américa"- lo mira**

"**pero américa, esta con Japón además hay un rumor que posiblemente se amen y sean novios"- le sonríe algo sádico**

**Arthur no podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo Rusia, aunque era verdad, a diferencia de su persona casi no tiene amigos, además Japón tiene una excelente relación con el americano **

"**Inglaterra"-llama el soviético **

"**¿Qué sucede?"-le mira**

"**ten"-le da un girasol**

"**¿Por qué me lo das?"- mira la flor **

"**porque te ves mejor feliz o enojado que triste"-le da un beso en la frente**

**Mientras tanto américa y Japón miraban la escena. Japón sacaba su cámara y tomaba fotos como si su vida dependiera de ello y estados unidos no estaba tan contento **

**Empezó a caer nieve por primera vez en ese lugar ya que cuando se juntan siempre ven los pronósticos del tiempo y anuncian lluvia**

"**¿no te parece hermoso?"- decía Rusia **

"**si, supongo casi no veo nieve porque siempre está lloviendo"-mira a Rusia**

**América empezó a acercarse a Inglaterra. Rusia se dio cuenta que el americano iba hacia la dirección de ellos**

"**Inglaterra"-le coloca su bufanda**

"**¿Qué haces?"- estaba sonrojado y enojado**

**Estados unidos celoso, le coloca su chamarra y le besa la mejilla. Arthur estaba rojo como los tomates de Antonio **

"**te amo Inglaterra"- le abrazo **

"**yo tam…"-fue interrumpido Inglaterra**

"**estados unidos, es de mala educación interrumpir las conversaciones… además no creo que le ames mucho"-le sonríe burlonamente**

"**¿Por qué?"-mira con enojo al soviético**

"**porque, tú lo haces llorar todo el tiempo, le tratas mal, tengo una larga lista sabes"-quito su sonrisa**

"**no te metas, tu no lo amas"- abraza posesivamente a Inglaterra**

**Japón junto con Hungría miraban juntos la escena escondidos mientras grababan para futuros materiales yaoi**

"**Japón, sé que se quedaran juntos estados unidos e Inglaterra"-decía animada la húngara**

"**si… pero siento que hay algo raro, como si Rusia…"- miraba a Rusia y después al americano**

**El ruso solamente tenía su alegre sonrisa pero mira a estados unidos con cierto odio**

"**yo le amo"- dice alegre el ruso**

**La húngara, el japonés, el inglés y el americano ven al ruso sorprendidos por la declaración**

"**yo siempre estuve solo en un enorme espacio lleno de nieve mientras tú estabas en tierras cálidas, no importaba el clima siempre te abrazaba con amor"**

"**¿Qué quieres decir"-miro al ruso**

"**quiero decir, que él siempre te protegía de todo no importa si estaba en quiebra su país o algo así, te abrazaba te daba amor… hasta que te independizaste de él, dejándolo con el corazón roto durante siglos…"-mira al piso**

"**eso fue el pasado ahora en el presente él y yo podemos…"-fue interrumpido**

"**no"-mira al americano con una sonrisa-"tu tiempo ya se acabó"**

"**¿Por qué?"- lo mira con enojo**

"**ya tu gente no quiere nada con Inglaterra, además lo vas a lastima"-el abraza a Inglaterra**

"**pero yo como hombre y no como país puedo estar con él"- trata de agarrar al amor de su vida**

"**no puedes, te juzgaran… además parece que no lo amas, porque lo tratas con odio desde la independencia "-lo mira**

**El joven británico se logró soltar de ambos pero los miraba con preocupación**

"**si tanto odias el amor y calidez de Inglaterra ¿puedo quedármelo yo?"- abraza al britanico**


	2. Chapter 2

**Título: la lluvia se enamora de la nieve **

**Aclaraciones del capítulo: decidí continuarlo **

**Pareja:** -. Alfred x Arthur (estados unidos x Inglaterra) Iván x Arthur (Rusia x Inglaterra) menciones leves Scott x Arthur (escocia x Inglaterra)

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia: celos de un ruso **

**.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

"**si tanto odias el amor y calidez de Inglaterra ¿puedo quedármelo yo?"- abraza al británico**

**¡nunca te lo daré!"- mira al ruso con odio**

**Alfred…-suspira- Rusia tiene razón-le sale una lagrima- le daré una oportunidad a el primero **

"**¿Por qué si tú me amas?- le intenta acariciar su mejilla**

"**ya no quiero ser lastimado como antes"- el miro con tristeza a américa**

**.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Ha pasado dos meses que Alfred trataba de conquistar a Inglaterra aunque este estuviera con el ruso. Ahora se encontraban terminando una reunión mundial **

"**Inglaterra ¿te gustaría comer conmigo?"-sonríe**

"**lo siento, hoy comeré con Rusia"- acomodaba sus documentos**

"**ya veo"- le beso la mejilla**

**Arthur pudo sentir una mirada que se clavaba en él, tembló ligeramente mientras se borra el beso **

"**por favor, deja de hacer eso"-le mira con enojo-"no quiero que Rusia te mate por estas cosas y te dije déjame y se feliz tú con quien sea- se empezó a retirar**

**Alfred intente agarra sus mano pero se puso una tubería en frente de el mientras Inglaterra se fue **

"**no te metas con mi pareja estados unidos"-le sonríe**

**Todos miraban la escena aunque siguieron con sus cosas pero se notaba un poco de perturbación. En la cafetería se encontraba Arthur tomando su delicioso te cuando alguien lo abraza por la espalda**

"**mi Inglaterra"-le bes la mejilla**

"**Rusia no hagas eso"-se sonroja**

**Para Inglaterra era extraño estar con el ruso y más cuando le propuso matrimonio y lo obligo a vivir con él, cada día era muy variado porque la hermana de Rusia siempre intentaba matarlo**

"**Inglaterra, hoy traje pirozki*-le sonríe tierno**

"**Gracias"- le devuelve la sonrisa**

"**Arthur- le mira serio- no quiero que te vuelvas acercar a Alfred nunca más en tu vida incluso rompe special relationship"**

"**no puedo Iván"-le mira algo nervioso**

**El ruso seguía con su sonrisa aunque se veía un aura rodeándole, eso a Inglaterra le asusto mucho aunque no lo demuestre**

"**como no puedes"-sonríe sádicamente-"es hora de cobrarle a Alfred por lo de la caída de la unión soviética"**

"**si romperé eso"-le miró fijamente pero se notaba que temblaba un poco-"ahora tranquilicemos y comamos ¿sí?**

**я люблю тебя*****- le roba un beso**

**me too-le sonríe tiernamente **

**Estados unidos se encontraba hablando con Japón aunque se notaba la ira en sus ojos**

"**creo que dejare caer las bombas"- dijo serio **

"**no haga tonterías Alfred-san"- se empezó a asustar**

"**¿pero qué puedo hacer? De seguro ese idiota amante del vodka lo quiere hacer suyo"-grita con rabieta**

"**pero eso fue lo que eligió Arthur-san, no debería ser así que aunque le duela con el corazón debería de alejarse de él, para que no haya ningún problema"- le miro serio**

"**tú no lo entiendes"- le grita-"el me ama de seguro hizo algo Rusia"**

"**tranquilícese"**

"**no lo hare hasta que Inglaterra no este con él"- le mira con seriedad pero se notaba odio-"si es necesario tendré que hacer que Rusia desparezca"**

"**Alfred-san"-miraba con preocupación **

**Arthur por su lado estaba bastante preocupado por la actitud de Rusia y sobre todo si Alfred podrá hacer lo que le dijo. Aunque sabe que no le hará del todo caso porque de pequeño nunca fue obediente**

"**Alfred te amo pero dudo de tu amor por haberme hecho tanto daño"- pensaba el británico mientras le escurría una lagrima por su mejilla**

"**¿sucede algo? ****моя любовь*****- le limpia su lagrima**

"**si estoy bien"-****le sonríe**

"**que bien, te tengo un regalo cuando estemos en nuestro cálido hogar te lo daré ¿te gustara da?-le sonríe**

**El británico se sentía feliz que alguien lo amara, bueno cuando era pequeño amo a escocia pero de seguro nunca le correspondería sus sentimientos ese fue su amor de infancia **

**Su gran amor es estados unidos, lo vio como un hijo que poco a poco se transformó ese cariño a un amor más que fraternal aunque no podía confiar en él debido a todo el daño que le había hecho y no quería volver a sufrir**

**Su posible tercer amor, Rusia este hombre le ha odiado desde antes, pero se está ganando su confianza poco a poco aunque le tenga miedo, porque es de celos enfermizos como su hermana menor belarus por eso trata de evitar de acercarse a Alfred porque no le gustaría que Rusia le matara**

"**mi héroe sálvame por favor"-pensaba en ingles**

**En la mente del inglés se encontraba indeciso por los tres amores de su vida pero ahora especialmente esta hecho un caos total porque siempre se pregunta**

"**¿abre escogido bien?**

"**les quiero pero desconfió aun de ellos dos"**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.. -.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Notas del autor: espero que les haya gustado: 3 decidí continuarlo porque me di cuenta que da para más y no pude evitar hacer menciones de escocia x inglaterra w y perdón su me salen muy ooc los personajes **

*- pirozki es un unos bollos que rellenan con dulce o salado  
*- я люблю тебя significa te amo en ruso (obvio que en ruso)

*-** моя любовь**** significa mi amor en ruso (más que obvio que en el idioma ruso)**


End file.
